


Cold Toes, Warm Hearts

by thebest_medicine



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish!Persephone, Winter, feel good, kore - Freeform, persephades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Hades and Persephone give me life, so here's a fluffy drabble about them cuddling in bed while Persephone is cold, so she tries to stick her cold toes onto Hades to warm her up. He thinks perhaps tickling her is a better way for her to warm up ;)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 55





	Cold Toes, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: cold

Persephone climbed into the bed, and immediately buried herself in a mountain of covers.

“What’s wrong Kore?” Hades asked, trying to hide his smirk. “A little cold?”

Persephone glared at him. “You should really turn up the heat.”

“Turn up the heat? What is this, hell?” Hades laughed at his own joke, making Persephone roll her eyes.

“I would try to warm you up myself, but I’m already perfectly warm.” Hades remarked as he slipped under the covers on his own side of the bed.

Persephone’s pink nose was nearly purple in the cold. She shivered so much it began to shake the bed.

As soon as Hades was fully under the covers, Persephone reached out for him, trying to take some of this so-sought-after warmth.

“Hey what are you do- aaaAAHHHHHH!” Hades squealed when Persephone’s ice cold hands pressed against his back. “No.”

“But I’m so cold.” Persephone whined.

“Yeah. I can see that now, or feel it at least.” Hades grumbled, turning around to grab her hands.

“Come on, warm me up.”

“You’re too cold for me.” Hades laughed.

Suddenly another ice cube touched Hades’ leg. “STOP THAT!” He cried, trying to wiggle his legs away.

“I’m so cold!” Persephone whined again.

“Alright you want me to warm you up? I’ll warm you up!” Hades growled, suddenly turning and rolling on top of her.

Persephone blushed, “Uh- what are you-“

Hades wiggled his normal temperature hands against Persephone’s sides. She suddenly burst out laughing. “NO- HAHAHADES! Wait!”

“Wait for what?” Hades chuckled, watching her squirm and blush.

“AhahahahaHAHAHA NO HAHA- wahahahaha- plehehehease!” Persephone blubbered incoherently.

Hades smiled down at her as Persephone’s hair waved out and around on the pillows. Her hands chased his uselessly, trying to fight his fingers away. Hades was too quick, his gentle touches changing location before Persephone could catch him.

He suddenly leaned down, laying his body on top of hers, trapping his hands against her tummy.

Persephone squealed and laughed beneath him.

“Are you warm enough yet?” Hades teased.

“Yehehehehehhees stop stop stop hahahahaha stahahahop I’m sorryhehhehe!” Persephone cried.

“Alright… I guess you’re warm now.” Hades relented. He collapsed on top of her dramatically, kissing her neck and snuggling against her.


End file.
